Legend of Zelda: Skyward Black Flag
by Neo-Devil
Summary: He Awakes to a world, and is thrown headfirst into a prophecy he knows nothing about, its up to him to train the hero, and the hero to protect the maiden and defeat evil. get ready for insanity. and Rum, because Rum.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Pirate Assassin meets the 'Princess'

* * *

In the in the skyview temple, in the boss chamber, the wall shifts and pushes inward while glowing with a symbol that looks like an upside down V with edges pointing toward each other, While a wide ellipse with a spike in the middle with the spike pointing between the upside down V's edges. The wall shifts to the side revealing a cryo chamber with the same symbol on it. There is a person in it, a male blond appearing to be in his 30's, he wears a hood, with armor and has two flintlock pistols clearly showing on his vest. He wears combat boots, has 2 swords, and strange armbands. The cryo pod opens…

* * *

The strange man's POV:

'Ugghh.' I open my eyes and see the chamber I fell asleep in lookin quite old. 'What the hell? Ahh whatever, I'll just see how intact the place is, who knows, with how old the place is, I may just meet my own descendent, hah, fat chance of that happening.' I get up, walk to the big door, insert my hidden blade, (hint as to who this is) turn it, and then take it out, the door opens. 'What the hell are those things? Well their charging at me, so time to kill, Edward Kenway Style!' the creatures (which I learn later are called Bokoblins) slash at me, which I divert, get behind it, and stab its heart 'I think' it dies, I then go use my skills to accurately run through the line. Once across the line I try to open the door, but to my surprise, the door opens revealing a teenage blond blue eyed girl wearing a white dress and she is holding a harp…

* * *

Normal POV:

"Wh-who are you" the girl asks startles clearly not expecting to run into Edward.

"The Name's Edward, Edward Kenway, who are you" Edward asks with a raised eyebrow.

"M-my name is Zelda" Zelda Answers.

"Okay Zelda 2 questions, what the hell are you doing here? And What is your situation?"

"For the 2nd question, I'm from Skyloft above the clouds, when me and my friend Link were celebrating his becoming of a knight on our Loftwings, a dark tornado came out of nowhere and brought me down here, I initially had worries about Link but then I met an old woman who told me I was to bathe in the sacred waters of 2 temples, this one being the first, though I was told that forces of Evil seeking to use me to revive there master are hunting me, and as for Link he is also part of the prophecy, as the chosen hero no less, though he may be a bit inexperienced and that kinda worries me…I think I answered both of you questions didn't I?"

"Yeah kind of…" Edward sweatdrops, but then gets serious "well can't have the chosen Princess without defense sooo I think I'll join along and be the bodyguard, though if your friend link is the Chosen hero, He'll need Training, and I, the Great Edward Kenway, shall be the bringer of his tort-I mean Training, yeah training." He says using the Kenway smile.

They go through the boss room and into the sacred spring though Edward thinks to himself, 'hmm, this could get interesting'

* * *

Link's POV

I look in front of me and see a guy, he wears a cape, a skin tight white suit with gray diamond patterns, his skin is very pale, he has white hair set up where it cover half of his face, he just suddenly appeared, and then he summons a black sword, he's readying a strike at the door, but then the sword disappears.

"Look who it is... I thought that tornado I stirred up would of tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are, not in pieces."

'wha-'

"not that your life or death has any consequence." the man continues " It's the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here... just beyond this door." he chuckles saying "Yes we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh. but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: **Lord Ghirahim.** But I'm not fussy."

'He took her away, this bastard, and he's still after her, I refuse to let this bastard anywhere Near her!' I narrow my eyes, and ready my weapon.

Ghirahim laughs "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." he turns to face me "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." he clutches himself, as if trying to control himself "She was nearly ours when **That loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?"** the area around us starts shaking **"FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!"** he disappears while I search the room frantically for the bastard **"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."**

'where is h-'

he sneaked up on me "Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you..." he stuck his tongue out suddenly making me move quickly away from him "No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" he laughs as his cape disappears into black and yellow pixels. 'this guy, hes crazy.'

We circle each other, ready to strike at a moments notice, I strike first, he caught my sword.

"hmm, what an interesting sword, nice try though" he takes it, I keep my distance, he throws it at me, I just barely manage to dodge, but not unscathed.

I grown in pain as the sword cuts my shield arm. I rethink my strategy, I grab my sword, I move the sword as he follows it with his hand, I then surprise him by striking him where he least expects it, I strike him while hes stunned, he disappears.

He reappears "heheh" he brings out a black rapier blade, he gets in a stance that I am unfamiliar with.

* * *

**[Short chapter I know but hey my mind is finally moving again. So yay to that, also I have not played Assassin's creed 4: Black flag yet so I'm just guessing what Edward is like. So don't be offended if this isn't how he is like, since I wouldn't know, but do take a guess as to who Edward's Descendant is in this. vote through comments, should Link be beaten very badly only to be saved by Edward, or should Link just barely be able to keep up with Ghirahim. vote goes up to 9 each before needing a tie-breaker.(Neo-Devil)]**


	2. temporary Hiatus

**on hiatus until I beat Black flag, ah I love kicking ass...am I right peoples!?**

**anyways, I've been busy trying to get better at making stories by doing text based roleplaying with other people. hopefully after doing it enough and learning edward's personality better, I should be able to pull him off pretty well. Link I can get creative with and Zelda I already know pretty well. Edward I need to actually learn, and the best way to learn how to play him is by playing Black Flag again, its been forever and I haven't been able to play it for awhile.**

**Mark my words I am NOT giving up on this story, but if you guys want to try your hand at it go ahead but remember to give me credit understand? to those that give this challenge a try, HAVE FUN and Good Luck!**

**don't bother putting in a review for this, I'm going to be replacing it with an actual chapter later once I got it.**

**this is Neo-Devil to all new writers, Welcome to Fanfiction dot Net kiddos!**


End file.
